That one night changed everything
by Carmela Matina Clemente
Summary: On her way to Joe's after a long shift at work Dr Callie Torres has a run in with a drunk Marine, never one to back down she was going to stand her ground. Enter MSgt Arizona Robbins to change Callies life forever. Rated M for later chapters. Complete unless otherwise asked to continue.
1. Chapter 1

That one night changed everything

There was a satisfying clack when I dropped the last of my master tools onto the tray. I moved away from the table and made my way out the OR. It has taken me 12 hours to put that man together and I wasn't tired and I should be.

"Hey Torres."

I looked up from scrubbing my hands to see Mark.

"We are going to Joe's you're coming." He says

"You can't make me go somewhere I was already going." I tell him

"Well hurry up." He says.

Mark was like a little boy when it came to going out, outside of work he was all about the fun and party.

"Look let me change and sign my post op and I will meet you there."

"You better Callie or I will come back."

I smiled and shook my head before going back to scrubbing out. I took my time after signing my post ops I changing my close. And I slowly made my way to Joe's enjoying the cool crisp air that came along with fall.

Not watching where I was going I walked right into a group of Marines.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Damn right your sorry, look at what you did you stepped on my boot!"

Yelling wasn't something that bothered me but a 6'9" drunk marine yelling in my face did. And I wasn't going to back down. I opened my mouth when I was cut off by a strong but beautiful voice.

"Camp what the Fuck is your problem?"

Everyone stopped and turned to the voice, even me. There stood a Hot blond hair pulled back in a tight bun she had on the same camouflage uniform they did.

"Master Sergeant." The all say as she walked over

"I sad go out and have fun I didn't say get drunk."

"Master Sergeant we aren't drunk, Camp went off on his own and we found him here." A younger woman said.

Blue Eyes looked her over then back at me before…

"Everyone back to the hotel, do not leave do not think about leaving and do not order anything."

"But…."

"No Buts Grey when you get there, tell Altman to keep a look out on Camp. Let's see how much he likes to run with a hangover at 5 am." She says.

I look at my clock; it was still very early in the evening only just 8pm. But this guy looked like he jumped head first into a distillery of whisky, smelt like it too.

We watched them walk away with the drunk marine around two of their shoulders. The other two Women walked ahead of the clearly pissed off that one of the boys got them in trouble.

"I am sorry about that Ma'am, let me buy you a drink as an I'm sorry for his behavior." She says

"Oh you don't have to."

"Humor me Miss?"

"Calliope….Callie Torres"

"Calliope, that's a beautiful name.

"Now that you know my name what's yours?" I ask

She smiles at me and dimples just pop

"I'm Master Sergeant Arizona Robbins of the US Marine Corps."

She pulled the door open for me and we walked in and found a booth away from Mark and every one so we could talk.

And that's all I remember, well that's a lie I remember her telling me all about how she went to a Marine academy all her life when her father opened it when she was five. How she shot to Master Sergeant after in listing as a Gunnery Sergeant after graduating from said academy.

I remember her telling me some rather personal things about herself that If I had not fallen into bed with her I wouldn't believe.

I remember how hard she was and how strong her arms were, how gentle she was with me because well I am or was a virgin. I remember her gently wiping the tears from my eyes as I pushed through the pain. I remember the great sex and how I knew that she ruined me for anyone and telling myself that she was going to leave and that was it. But for now I was going to enjoy her now, I'm thirty one years old and I just gave my V card to a 30 year old Marine that was a perfect specimen of woman. More of her running around even straight women would have to put up with their dick boyfriends/husbands

And I remember waking up to an empty bed at 4am with a note and her dog tags on the pillow next to me.

_Colliope_

_I shouldn't do this and I'm lucky I always have an extra set at all times. But I'm leaving behind my dog tags to give reason to come back when I am able. I dressed in the dark so I wouldn't wake you and my t-shit is there somewhere. You gave me something amazing and I gave you nothing but I ask that you pray for me keep me in your thoughts so I can know someone is out there for me hopping I'm ok._

_MSgt Arizona Robbins =-)_

That was almost 10 months ago, I folded the paper back up and put it back in my jewelry box when I heard a knock on the front door. I had yet to try to contact Arizona and not by choice, Mark let it spill to Daddy that I was pregnant and now I can't get rid of them.

'Callie do this Callie don't do that. Callie you shouldn't be on your feet so much. Who are you calling don't call them if you're on hold it will make your blood pressure go up.'

All I wanted was Arizona I was told that she was overseas and there was no way they could tell me when she was coming back. But the lady did take pity on me and told me early today that she could set me up with a video call to her Saturday morning my time and just after 1am Sunday her time.

I took it I was on my way to the hospital now to have labor induced and it was Thursday.

"You ready Callie?" Daddy asked

I had him stop calling me Calliope it just felt so wrong when all I can think about when I hear my own name is Arizona moaning it in my ear with every thrust.

"Yes."

"What are you doing? And why are you still wearing that?" Mom asked as I picked up my laptop bag.

She went to grab the tags and I slapped her hand away.

"Honey this Robbins; he's not really someone you want in your life if he got you pregnant then left. Why do you wear his tags?"

My dad is an old war dog himself so he knows all about the tags.

"I haven't told her that's why." I say walking out the door.

I got nothing but Silent's from them all the way over to the hospital no one spoke until I was in bed.

"Her?" Mom said

"I'm not going to talking about this with you right now." I say as my phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" I answer the unknown number just to stop my mother from talking.

"Callliope!?"

It was Arizona and she sound out of breath.

"Arizona.."

"Where are you Shelly told me that you have been trying to find me so I'm here in Seattle."

"Yes I have its…. We have….OH god this hurts." I moan

Just my luck it would happen now.

"Calliope what's wrong?"

"Just come to my hospital and ask for my room."

I hung up the phone.

"You two need to leave." I say

"Call….."

No Daddy go I have to have this talk with Arizona alone and I haven't asked for you two to do anything so pleas just LEAVE." I say.

* * *

She's is everything that I ever wanted.

All my life I wanted to be a Marine; but it ended with me having the most amazing sex with the most beautiful woman I have ever meant and I have been around the world. I left my tags with her to have some half ass reason to come back and I told her so. But now it's not a half ass reason and I don't want to be in the Marines anymore. So they as decided that for me, they don't know what to do with me because of my condition. It says Female on my birth certificate and all the blood test says the same. But I'm too much of a man to buck with women and too much or a woman to bunk with the men. So save all the hell I just went with the honorable discharge and left. I'm always going to be a Marine I gave them my all and I'm proud of that.

But after meeting Calliope it's not worth the trouble anymore I always thought it would be. Dad told me when you meet your soul mate nothing is worth the trouble unless it's that person isn't with you, then you would move heaven and earth to be with them. Do anything to be with them.

And that's how I feel about Calliope after one night one fucking night of amazing conversation and sex. That woman the way she ran her hand over my callused fingers and down the scar on the side of my face. How she undressed me that night, so slowly kissing every ab muscle.

That thought alone almost got my head knocked off by Teddy when noticed I wasn't paying attention to her. 'Almost' is the key word Teddy got beat up that day.

So I guess it's wise that I do leave or I would get myself killed.

As soon as I reached DC for my debriefing Shelly told me that some woman name Callie Torres was looking for me. Right away I couldn't get done fast enough it took three days but I finally got to Seattle.

She wasn't at her apartment so I called the number that was given to me only to hear distress in her voice.

"Just come to my hospital and ask for my room." She says grunting.

She hung up before I could say more leaving me looking at my phone like it was some kind of alien.

"Oh my god."

I took off running for the Hospital across the street not bothering to stop for traffic sliding through the doors and catching myself on the nurses desk when my wet boots couldn't get traction.

"I need the room number to Dr Callie Torres."

The nurse looked up at me taking in my wet uniform and hair.

"Room 643 labor and delivery 6th floor." She says after typing in her name.

I made my way up to the room I didn't stop til it was too late, I was right outside her room. What the fuck Calliope.

"What?"

"Arizona."

I look up to see her looking at me with those big brown eyes.

"Your pregnant and you called me?" I ask

My heart felt like it was being squeezed in the unforgiving hands of a nightmare.

"No no Arizona let me explain."

"Why should I?" I ask anger in my voice.

"Because you are level headed and always listen no matter what, you said it yourself." She said

She's right on that.

"Please come in and close the door."

I did as she asked and moved over to the bed, I wasn't sure if I wanted to sit or stand.

"She's yours." Callie says

"Say what?" I ask.

"The baby she's yours." Callie says again

In all my years I have never got any news that left me speechless, but this knocked the wind out of me and kicked me in the back of the knees. Callie grabbed my arm over the bedrail and a grabbed the arm of the chair to sit down.

"Arizona when I said I was a virgin I meant that when I woke and you was gone you took a part of me with you. I don't know what happen or how it happen but I fell in love that night, I fell in love with you."

I looked up from her swollen belly back into her eyes.

"I…I noticed a month later that I was late, I thought it was stress that I was over…that I was working too much I took a pregnancy test here, Addison did it for me."She says.

I remember that name she told me all about her bestfriend.

"And it's mine, like your really sure? "

"Arizona this is your child, if you don't….."

"Don't even say it….I will be right here Calliope. That is my responsibility and I will do everything I need to do take care of her." I say

"What about me?" Callie asked

"Calliope I'm in love with you but you as far as everyone knows are straight. Plus I wasn't to do things right but after you come out."

"I never said I wasn't a lesbian Arizona." Callie said smiling at me.

I looked at her then back at her stomach

"I have a baby in there, hey baby." I say kissing her stomach

"Owwww don't do that." Callie says when the baby shifted

"Well I think we should tell your parents." I say.

"No no we don't have the time for that." Callie said gripping my hand.

I don't know what happen but the next thing I knew I small army or nurses ran in and a blonde doctor took her place between Callie's legs. Never have I see a child being born, guts blood brain matter bodies burnt to a crisp. But the gift of life, Something I helped make. That is something all together new and amazing.

"Here we are a beautiful little girl." The Blonde doctor says.

A cry filled the air and I started to cry.

"Are you crying?" Callie asked panting at me

"Marines don't cry their eyes sweat." I say my eyes never leaving the bundle

"What's this little angel's name?" a nurse asked

"Sofia Torres Robbins." Calliope said.

"Callie you don't hav…"

"Your name has always been part of her name Arizona, You are part of her." She says

I watched closely as the weighed her measured her and cleaned her up. When the nurse walked over to the bed Callie pointed at me with a tired smile and the little pink crying bundle started to whine then grunt before stopping completely.

"Hey Sofia look at you, you are beautiful."

A puff of air came from a perfect nose and I smiled, the tears started to slip down my face and I didn't try to stop them.

"Ok now I'm crying." I say

Everyone in the room started to laugh but was soon cut short by the same people that I ran past getting here.

"Oh Callie, why didn't you call?" The woman asked walking over to me.

She took Sofia from me and moved over to the man who was giving me a hard look. I let out a sigh and made my way out of the room with the group of nurses.

**2 hours later**

**I found myself looking in the window at all the babies but my eyes was locked on my little girl. She was so perfect and crafty; I watched a number of times as she wiggled her arm out of the blanket wrapped around her to pull off the little pink hat. She has a head full of dark brown hair like her mother with 4 tuffs of blonde hair spaced equally around her head.**

**I was taking pictures through the glass and debating if I was going to call my parents when I felt some one walk up to me.**

**"****My daughter tells me that you are the father, that you are…That you are the father." The man says**

**"****I'm intersex I have both male and female working parts, while I never knew that was possible I didn't set out to impregnate Calliope the way you must be thinking." I say not taking my eyes off Sofia.**

**He reached into his suite pocket and pulled out a check book.**

**"****I'm going to write you a million dollar check."**

**"****What?" I turned to look at him for the first time.**

**"****OK 2 million to stay away from both my Daughter and her child. I will find a suitable Father figure for baby Torres if not the actual father and they will be married and raise her." Carlos says holding out the check**

**I slapped his hand away.**

**"****Her name Is Sofia Torres ROBBINS and she is MY CHILD. No amount of money in the world will get me to abandon my child or Calliope. If you don't believe me I will take a paternity test I will take all the damn test in the world to prove you wrong."**

**I got right in his face and looked him dead in the eyes.**

**"****But if you try to leave this hospital with Callie or my child if you try to keep me from seeing them I will hunt you down. I will kill anyone that gets in the way and there will be nowhere on earth or any galaxy that you can hide from me." I say before taking one last look at Sofia then walking off.**

* * *

**Callie**

**"****You did what?" I ask from my bed.**

**I hadn't seen Arizona in a day but the nurses say she spends hours standing at the window just looking at Sofia. When they bring her to me be fed Arizona leaves and always shows up just when they sit her back in her spot.**

**I don't have any doubt that she is stalking around watching my room.**

**"****She treated to kill anyone that got between you the baby and her; do you really want an unstable woman from the army around you or Sofia?" He asked**

**"****She's a Marine Carlos." Mom says looking up from her book**

**I was shocked that mom was as calm as she was about this. She was the one that told me to keep my virginity til I was married. 100% devout Catholic always wakes up to go to mass at 5 am before going to work all day. **

**"****And what do you think would happen you tried to pay her off to leave her child and the woman she loves." She added.**

**"****Lucia you are ok with this?" Daddy asks waving his arms**

**"****No I am not, I wanted Callie to marry a man and have a family just as bad as you do. But all the signs was there from the time she was 13, and she tried she really tried to be the woman we raised her to be. But by the time she was 20 I knew I knew that our baby girl is a lesbian and she was struggling to be something she wasn't. Now I know what the church says I read the bible I know all about it." **

**"****It's a SIN." Daddy yells**

**Mom jumped up and stood in front of him.**

**"****And you don't sin Carlos? No sin is greater than the other if she is going to hell then so am I for the abortion I had all those years ago. If she goes to hell then so are you for your gluttony and the mistreatment of your mother and father. There isn't a person in this world that doesn't sin every single day and if it wasn't for the mercy of God we would all go to hell. Callie was unhappy and close to suicide. And I for one am glad she found Arizona or we would be grieving over her death and not celebrating the life that she just brought into this world."**

**I looked at mom shocked that she knew about my suicide thoughts and the fact that she had an abortion.**

**"****Mom you had an abortion?" I asked.**

**"****Yes Callie I was 53 years old much too old to be having a baby, and one with another man no less. That was when I and your father were fighting. So I have no right to judge you on what you do and with whom, as long as you haven't killed anyone porously or anything along that line. And as for knowing you wanted to kill yourself you left your laptop open a month or so, I know I shouldn't have but I read some of it thinking it was one of your stories that you love to write on your down time. I knew about Arizona for months I just wanted you to tell me on your own." She said.**

**That was the time Addison walked into the room.**

**"****Callie I know that you didn't ask for these but Arizona asked me to run these test after explaining why and I for one don't blame he." Addison gave my father an evil look.**

**"****What are you talking about?" I asked**

**"****She asked me to run a paternity test so she could shut your father up and cover her ass if he should try something stupid. And I have to say that she can't get any closer to Sofia being her child unless she pushed her out of her own body. Be it I have never in all my years as a Doctor seen a case like this but I have read about them and it is possible." Addison says giving me the file she was looking at.**

**"****I doubt that." Dad says**

**"****Are you saying that I would risk my career just to make you look bad? There are more important things in my life then to worry about you." She says**

**"****Oh my god Daddy really, why are you doing this?" I ask looking up at him.**

**"****I just want you to make the right choice Callie."**

**"****Arizona is the right choice for me and my child not for you. I did this I slept with her and I we made this child and you can't change that."**

**"****So you're just going to walk off into the sunset and get married to that…Thing and raise my granddaughter?"**

**I snapped at him.**

**"****She is a WOMAN and I care about her deeply; I don't know if we will get married but I want her in my life and that isn't going to change." I say.**

**"****I can say the same."**

**We all turned to see Arizona standing at the door, everything that I was thinking about at that moment flew right out my head. She stood wearing a black suit and the tightest dress shirt that matched her blue eyes. Every time she took a breath in I could see her perfect abs, or maybe that was just my wishful thinking.**

**"****Carlos I told you that I wasn't playing games with you, this is my family. That's my child and she is the mother of my child, so that means her health her financial our child and any other issues outside family has nothing to do with you." Arizona says.**

**"****Well if that's how its going to be I will call and take back her trust fund."**

**"****You see its funny that you say that because my father and I have come to an agreement that the mother of his only grandchild should have a very nice nest egg to fall back on no matter if we get married or not."**

**Arizona pulled something out of her jacket pocket and handed over to me.**

**"****What's this?" I ask**

**"****That is 50% of my shares of my shipping company and the as well as shares in the Robbins family fortune. But I guess that doesn't matter since your taking away her trust fund."Arizona says**

**My eyes felt like they were going to pop out at all the words and numbers on the page. This was something I was going look at later; I have to really get into it to understand what the hell just happen.**

**"****I want to go see if all the paper work is ready, is it ok if I drive you home?" She asks.**

**I look at her giving her a smile everything that just happen we need to talk about but.**

**"****Yes you don't have to ask." I say**

**I got all kinds of giddy when she leaned in and kissed my head before leaving. I'm about to take the biggest step away from my family that I think I ever could take. I really hope I am doing the right thing.**

* * *

**Part two: The Beginning **

**Arizona**

**Callie's apartment wasn't anything like it was when I was here last, sure my eyes was locked on Callie but I took a good look around when she was getting wine. I was placing the little bottles of milk Callie pumped before leaving the hospital, away in the fridge when she called my name.**

**"****Master Sergeant." She calls **

**"****What that hell?" **

**"****Language, come here." Callie says from the door of Sofia's room.**

**I took off my suite jacket and laid it over the bar stool and followed her into the room. I froze at the door; there over the crib was the Marine insignia on the over the changing table was another large painting of my bars and my dog tags hanging from it. It was done so well that I walked over and ran my hand over it.**

**"****It took me all weekend to do them both, and Addison had to call in a favor to get the blanket. 100% authentic like her mom." Callie says**

**I look into the crib to see Sofia sleeping on top of the Marine blanket she had a fist full of the blanket. I did an about-face and pulled Callie into my arms and looked into her eyes**

**"****Calliope this is amazing all of this, what you have done…"**

**"****I just wanted her to know that you're a hero even if I never saw you again."**

**"****I would have come back anyway Callie I just if you would have had me." I say before kissing her**

**I felt her nails dig into my hips and I had to pull back before the throbbing in my lower stomach became more.**

**"****We have to stop you aren't in any condition for this and we are going to get something right. We skipped over the dating and went right to having the kid part. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't change any of it but I want to get it right this time around.**

**Callie gave a grunt before stepping out of my grip and slowly.**

**"****Do you want something to eat?" she asked**

**"****That would be great, I haven ate in a few days."**

**She stopped and looked at me from the sink where she was washing her hands.**

**"****Arizona you cannot do that." She says going in to the fridge.**

**"****I'll be fine." I say sitting at the bar to watch her.**

**"****You know to start us out on the right foot you have to agree to have dinner here every night. We can work out a schedule with Sofia for when I go back to work. But you have to eat and you will eat here." Callie says**

**I watched her with a smile on my face as she warmed up some stir fry.**

**"****Well in a few says I would like to take you two to see my mom and dad. They really want to meet you and Sofia." **

**"****Ok." Callie says.**

**We ate and I held Sofia before letting Callie take over.**

**"****I have an early meeting but I will be over by 10." I say kissing her then Sofia's head.**

**I let myself out the apartment and made my way home; letting myself in to my penthouse apartment I let out a sigh. This was the first time that I hated being alone in my own home I wanted to go back to Callie and climb into bed with her.**

**"****Come one Arizona get your shit together, you have to do this the right way."**

**I say into the quiet room..**

**TBC Maybe **


	2. Chapter 2 : The dream I never had

First I want to say thank you to cowgirl052986 for letting me bounce ideas off her and giving this chapter the once over.

Thank you to everyone for giving great reviews.

With this post I have taken the story line from The Doctor and mixed it in with this one. I have writen myself into a corner with that one so I hope that this one is better with mixing the two together.

Enjoy

* * *

The dream I never had

This was a dream it had to be a dream, I never thought that I was going to meet anyone like Arizona. She was attentive, loving, and always there first thing in the morning to take Sofia on days I had to work and would stay the night when I had long shifts and I was dog tired when I came home. Like now I have walked through the door to the most amazing smell.

"Oh God what are you doing?" I ask with a moan.

"Clearly making love to you with the smell of food."

She smiled as she bent over to look in the oven.

"You have about 15 minutes before dinner is ready, go shower."She says with a wink

I give Sofia a kiss on her chubby cheeks before heading off to my room. I was going to give my little girl the attention she has been lacking since I went to work 3 days ago. But for now I shower and change.

When I stepped into my room I found a basket of freshly washed clothes on my bed next to a large, fluffy, and new bath robe.

"Hurry your sexy ass in the shower!" Arizona called.

She was flirting with me, something she has been doing for months since Sofia was born.

I loved when she did that, even when we are out in public she would carry Sofia's bag or her seat or maybe both while holding my hand with the other hand.

I was just stepping out of the shower when I heard Mark's voice.

"Oh shit."

Arizona hated him, she put up with him because he is my friend but he liked to push her buttons when he thought I wasn't around or couldn't hear.

"I am more than capable of taking care of my family Mark, now please leave." She says.

It's always when you need to rush things don't go well.

"Oh come on Robbins leave playing daddy to the real men."

I seen him thrust his hips at her and I know the only person that could have told him was my father.

"Arizona." I call walking out my room.

I wasn't properly medicated to deal with this.

"Look Torres, we are already best friends we will make great parents me and you come on marry me." He says holding out a ring.

At that moment all I heard in my head was the sound of a bell being rung like at a ufc fight or something. I looked around to see if Sofia was out because that would be the only thing that would keep her from fighting at this time. But our little girl was nowhere to be found.

"OOOh."

I hear the glass break in Arizona's hand sending pieces falling into the plate and sink.

"Fuck, dinner." She mumbles looking down at her hand dripping blood everywhere .

I moved over to her and she took a step away from me as she wrapped a dish towel around her hand.

"I don't want you in the way Calliope." She say softly.

"Sofia needs a real father not some freak playing pretend." Mark said trying to put the ring on my finger.

" CaII….."

Arizona hit him like a line backer lifting him up and then slamming his body down on the love seat. I heard the snapping of wood letting me know that the $500 seat would have to be thrown out.

They fell to the floor and rolled around before Arizona got him into an arm bar with his head locked between her crossed legs.

"Stop moving…Stop moving or I swear to god I will break it." She hisses.

"Let me go!…Callie tell her to let me!…"

He was cut off by her squeezing his neck.

"I am going to let you go and when I do I want you to get up, pick up your ring, and leave. I have put up with your harassment and bull shit for months now and I am sick of it. Go right back to Carlos and tell him that his little engagement plan didn't work. If I was you outside of having to work with Callie I'd stay away from her; do I make myself clear?" She asks.

"fuck you….Ow OK OK." Mark grunted when she pulled on his arm.

With cat like reflexes Arizona throws her legs back, rolled over her shoulder, and stood.

Mark jumped up and stood I could see that he was thinking about retaliating but thought better of it. Picking up his ring he left slamming the door after him, and that was the moment Sofia started to cry. After all the noise that went on it was a slamming door that made her cry.

"I'm really sorry about that, I will leave." Arizona says."

"You will not leave, I'm going to clean up your hand, then we are going to order pizza and have a talk." I say.

With her head down she grumbled a yes and I went to get my medical kit I keep on hand. When I came back I stopped at my bedroom door, Arizona was looking at Sofia who was sitting in her swing looking at her. Her blue eyes flashed an electric blue and she smiled I gave a hard blink just to be sure I wasn't seeing things since I had yet to take my medication. But when I looked back her eyes were still flashing before they stayed that way.

She turned for some reason to look at the tv and she jumped up, she had to catch her reflection in the mirrored doors that held my DVDs.

"Arizo…"

She jumped back falling over the arm of the couch and landing with a thump on her back. That made Sofia laugh harder.

"Uggggh." She moaned.

I ran over to her and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Um yeah I'm fine thought I saw a spider."

"You and I both know that's a lie Arizona you have no natural fears like normal people." I say.

She let out a moan but not a normal moan it was like a growl very low, like the tiger I watched on a natgo special last week. It had somehow injured itself and it growled at the zoo keepers to let them know.

"I saw it Arizona and I should be concerned about it, but right now I just want to make sure you're ok." I say

I cleaned and wrapped her hand and for reasons unknown I kissed her palm after unwrapping it and rewrapping it after Arizona said it was a little too tight. And I shouldn't have it's not hygienic but I licked the blood off my lips after feeling it there when I pulled back.

We ate our pizza and talked about my day but she wasn't there and I don't know what she was thinking about. She slipped out after dinner not wanting to wake Sofia.

"God what just happened?" I asked as I went to put what was left of the pizza away.

When I turned I saw a red box sitting on the counter next to the sugar above the sink. Frowning my brow I moved over and picked it up. It was shiny and wooden, like nothing I have see before. I touched the little gold button that was in the center of the box and the top split open to reveal a platinum ring with inset diamonds.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" I say and my head starts to spin a little

Calming myself down I closed the box and ran into my room to find my shoes and call Addison.

"Hello."

"Where are you?" I asked

"About to leave the hospital, why?"

"I need you to come watch Sofia shes sleeping and I have to get to Arizona."

"Ok on my way." She said and I hung up.

I was putting on my hoodie when she walked in.

"What happen?" She asked

"She was going to purpose Addison, she was going to purpose but she and Mark had a fight and now she's gone home." I say

"How do you know this?" Addison asked

I held out the box and she took it and opened it, it was the same engagement ring that I told Addison about months ago when the three of us went to pick up her ring for April.

"Oh god go go go go." She said handing me her keys

Since my car was a car my grandfather gave me and it was in daddy's name he took it back…..yesterday.

* * *

**Arizona**

**I ****have no idea what happen at Callie's apartment tonight, one minute I am fixing us dinner; something I have started to do because it makes me feel like we are more of a family. Then Mark showed up, he has been a thorn in my side since I came back to be with Calliope, but I tolerated him because he was Callie's friend. But things just kept getting worse as the months went on I overheard him talking to some doctor named Alex about spreading word around the hospital that Sofia was really his child and he just wanted to give Callie space.**

**I just couldn't deal with him anymore but what happened was not of my control, I would never just attack someone for no reason; I know I am a killer that's what I did for a living. But I just I don't know what happened; this anger took over my body when I saw him trying to put a ring on Callie's hand. I had planned to do the same thing over dinner but there he was fucking things up.**

**I took off my jacket and laid it across the back of the couch before going over to make myself a strong drink.**

**"****Arizona?"**

**I stopped and turned to the door where Callie stood looking at me.**

**"****You forgot to close your door, and since Ralph likes me he let me up." She says taking a step in and closing the door.**

**I watched her look around the room it was covered in dark colors and you wouldn't think that of me. But I do wear a lot of black suites and that never bothered Callie since she is miss moody and frowny in her apartment but I have her beat.**

**"****You left this and I wanted you to know that the answer is yes. I know that maybe you don't want to ask now after what happen but when you do the answer is yes." Callie says.**

**"****Where is Sofia?"**

**"****At home with Addison."**

**I took a deep breath and crossed the room and took her in my arms.**

**"****Your mine Calliope no one can have you and no one can take you away from me."**

**What the hell am I saying this possesive shit has never happen to me. **

**"****I'm not going anywhere Arizona I don't want anyone but you…..Do you understand me?" She said**

**I went to kiss her but she grabbed my hair and pulled my head back by my hair.**

**"****Do you understand me?" She says again**

**She was looking deep into my eyes into my soul into something in me, the same something that I saw in the mirror at her apartment.**

**"****Yes."I growl.**

**"****Good."**

**She lets go and kisses me like she kissed me for the first time the night our amazing little girl was conceived. Soft, gentle, and slow calling to something that I had no control over; waking a beast in me that frankly scared the shit out of me.**

**Pulling away I looked at her; her sharp dark eyes locked on me. They started to glow, softly at first going from dark brown to a light brown to a hazel to amber then to gold. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen.**

**The sharp movement of her hand placing the ring box on the table next to my keys pulled me out of my trance before she shoved me back hard. Callie's brow was frowned like she was just as confused as I was but she did it again and again and again.**

**"****Stop it!" **

**It came out as a roar as I grabbed her arms and flipped her around locking them by her wrist over her chest.**

**"****Zira."**

**She was taunting me in a voice I never heard and with a name I don't know but was so familiar. Grinding back into me; making me drop my head and growl into her back.**

**This night was about to get rough.**

* * *

**Callie**

**Warning this POV contains some sexual acts that some may not like or agree with. I ask that if you do not wish to read it to skip down to Arizona's POV to avoid any discomfort. **

**In my head I was so confused I wanted to say stop slow down what are we doing? But it wasn't Arizona who was doing all this it was me. I pushed and pushed til she gave in and started to rip my clothes off like some kind of beast. This was all wrong someone would call it rape I'm sure of it but something was in control and it wasn't us.**

**It was easy to see that as I rode her, palming her breast, and looking into glowing blue eyes. Nails digging into her abs as I leaned in and bit down on her upper breast, sharp cat like teeth ripped into flesh. Making a loud growl come from her as she arched her back nails digging; I'm sure pain fully; into my lower back.**

**"****Eila!"**

**That name again why do I know that name?**

**Like I really care right now not with my tongue pushed deep into her. Just because I was a virgin when I first slept with Arizona doesn't mean I haven't done anything. I acted straight for all those years I have given blow jobs before, I don't like it but I have done it. Will I do it again? No and I am lucky that Arizona did have a vagina because she tastes so fucking good.**

**"****Ah oh!" **

**"****It doesn't work that way Eila you know this." **

**It was growled out before I was flipped onto my stomach and my hips pulled into the air.A hot tongue ran over my clit.**

**"****Holy holy…..ohhhhh fuck you." I moan into the mattress.**

**Arizona licked from my clit up dipping into my pussy before slowly licking up my ass making me jump when she stopped and licked around my sphincter. She did that a few good times, and at first I tried to pull away. It felt so wrong and strange my body stiff eyes closed tightly but Arizona didn't let up. She held me closer relaxing her tongue she just rubbed softly, gone was the thoughts of how strange it was replaced by the feeling of an orgasm.**

**"****I'm going to cum if you don't stop that." I say **

**"****Oh you're going to cum this way." She whispers into my ear.**

**I felt her line herself up and I became stiff again.**

**"****You have to relax I don't want to hurt you."**

**"****Im trying." I say breathing hard.**

**"****Callie I want…I need to cum and another child isn't on the list right now." She says into my neck.**

**She was right we fell into bed again without thinking about protection and I'm ovulating. I relaxed my body and I felt her push into my very virgin hole. I push through all the thoughts and the negative memories I had of my father talking about gay men and how he didn't understand how anyone could have sex in such a horrible way.**

**Once I did and I felt Arizona's hips against me, I let out a moan. It wasn't as bad as I let my mind think, different, but not bad.**

**"****Don't move…give yourself time to get use to it." She says kissing my neck.**

**The words echoed in my head like I have heard them before, but I push the thought away.**

**"****You're not exactly small Arizona." I moan out as she sucked on my neck and started a slow movement.**

**I let out a sigh and started to move with her, and if it was possible which I'm sure it is. Arizona became harder making me grunt in pain but not stop my actions pushing up onto my hands Arizona growls at me before clamping down on the back of my neck her teeth cutting through my skin and muscle.**

**I growl back before reaching back and grabbing at her thigh.**

**And just like that we both came, growls on our lips, sweat dripping down our bodies getting into the scratches that covered our bodies. Sticky from the number of times we both came and Arizona refusing to cum in me.**

**A shower was on our list once we were able to move.**

* * *

**Arizona**

**S****omething felt strange Callie was off looking for things to clean our scratches and bite wounds with. I felt a strange feeling under me like I was laying on something so I rolled on my side too tired to get up, but it was still there. Reaching back I tried to grab what it was once I did I pulled at it and a pain shot up my spine.**

**"****Ow what the fuck?!" **

**I got up and walked to the bathroom twisting my back I looked down to see what it was.**

**"****Oh my god!" I yelled**

**"****Arizona you ok?" Callie called from the room.**

**"****No I'm not ok I'm growing a tail!" I yell walking out the bathroom.**

**"****That's not funny." Callie says.**

**"****I'm not joking Calliope."**

**I turn to show her the 7 inch tail that was now twitching slowly side to side.**

**"****OH god." She says**

**Callie reached back to see if she had one under her sweat pants and sure enough she did.**

**"****Ok, Ok you have to work so go home and get ready I will be there before its time to go to get Sofia." I say walking in a circle.**

**"****To work like this? Arizona, your tail has grown two more inches since I have seen it…..I am not going to work like this."**

**I looked over my shoulder and went to let out a grunt of frustration but a hiss came out instead.**

**"****What the hell was that?!" Callie asked**

**"****I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled **

**"****Don't growl at me." Callie said her eyes narrowing at me.**

**"****I know what to do."**

**I walked out of the room and started for my cell phone that was left on my desk. I was starting to feel the weight of the tail pulling at my back, I had years of training, so I was able to keep myself up right. Callie on the other hand moved around with a little more difficulty.**

**I don't know why I thought about this woman we hadn't talked in years, but she was the only one that I could think to turn to, She was always into something odd and was my doctor all the way up to the age of 20.**

**"****Who are you calling?"**

**"****My old Doctor, Lauren, she was always so secretive about what was going on with me. She only talked to my dad about it and I have a feeling that she knows something about this." I say.**

* * *

**Lauren**

**B****o was face deep between my legs under my desk, the one time I wear a skirt to work she shows up to apologize for a fight we had 2 days ago. I gave into those brown puppy dog eyes and the flowers and the engagement ring that we had been fighting over. I had to be an ass and tell her I would pay for the ring that she clearly wanted to pay for herself, and that hurt her. Bo could never make as much money as I do with the job she has; sometimes she and Kinzie didn't get paid at all they just got favors in return for what they did. But she made enough to keep herself comfortable, the two even moved into a apartment on the better side of town. And for that I took the 'love mobile' as Kinzie calls it and had it fixed, the whole nine yards. They rebuilt it so everything was original, numbers matching as they call it and all in the 7 days Bo was out on a hunt for Dyson who had gotten in trouble with the Morrigan.**

**And Speaking of the Morrigan she was standing in front of my desk going on and on about something that I had already worked on. I know she can smell me, she's Fae. Finally she left me to my Bo time.**

**But that was cut short by the ring of my desk phone.**

**"****Lauren Lewis." I growl.**

**"****Lauren, it's Arizona."**

**I grabbed Bo's head and pushed her away and she growled. Arizona pushed me out of her life 10 years ago and never bothered to talk to me after I tried to talk to her about what was going on.**

**"****Get your ass to Seattle now."**

**"****Arizona….."**

**"****No things are happening that I don't understand at all and you need to get here."**

**Bo wiggled out from under the desk at the sound of her child's name.**

**"****We will be there in the morning." I say before the line went dead.**

**"****That was Arizona?" she asked.**

**"****Yes, we have to go."**

**I was still upset about the fact that Bo had a child before me, but there was nothing I could do about that she's a Succubus. She may be only 28 in human years, but she is over 150 years old in Fae years. I'm just glad that she doesn't have babies all over the place… No no that's me 4 months along with a succuBaby as Kinzie calls it.**

**"****Lauren, I said I was sorry how was I to know I was a kid I had no idea about fae and I sure as hell didn't know about him." She says**

**"****No, Bo I know but right now you daughter needs us." I say smiling.**

**The Morigan was happy to let us use her jet, and I have to say she lets me do as I please unlike the Ash. No matter what I do or where I go she doesn't care as long as I have time to help her when needed.**

**"****What's going on Lauren?" Bo asks as we flew through the night.**

**"****Arizona's Ferial Succubus DNA has caught up with her." I said.**

**"****I had hoped that she would be at the most a succubus and a lesbian so there is no chance of babies."**

**"****Bo look at me." I say laughing **

**That made her smile and lean in to kiss me.**

**"****I love you." She says smiling.**

**I smiled back and took her hand before putting my head on her shoulder. This was going to be hard. Bo had to explain to her that her parents weren't really her parents. And I had to face my step child as well as save her from what was to come**


	3. Chapter 3:What happen

Hello every one here is the next post. I hope you all can read it just fine, bot my beta and I are having computer issues.

This post is kinda two in one because i just could't stop.

* * *

What happen

Bo

This was the biggest most terrifying thing that has happen to me, well this and almost losing Lauren all 7 billion times I did her wrong? God she is a good woman. She looked so beautiful standing there talking to the Car rental counter.

"We ready to go?" I ask walking over with our bags.

"Yes I believe that your child has become hungry, and Arizona has become moody." She says with a hand over her stomach.

We made our way to the car and I helped her into it, before putting the bags in the trunk.

"Ok where are we going? I ask

"I put it in the GPS.'' Lauren says

She sat back and started to take slow even breaths before falling to was so tired lately and that led me to belive that the baby she was carrying was infact fae. I had to feed her my Chi every few days so her energy wouldn't get to low and something happen to her. So I stay out of trouble, even run the other way when trouble finds me.I can't get hurt and leave my baby and little baby alone in this world.

Dont get me wrong I had to beat a few asses to remind people that I was still bad ass and put people in place. But for whatever reason I was stronger then I thought possible.

"I was thinking something had to set Arizona off, like with you. Your succbus half didn't really kick in until you and I met." I jumped when Lauren's voice filled the quiet car.

"God please no more dickheads." I say

"What?"

"Women can be dickheads too Lauren." I say smiling at her

"Whatever set off this transformation I hope they are worth it."

################################################################

Callie

This was just too damn much I had to call in with the lame excuse that both Sofia and I had the flu. Something that was already going around. When asked if they needed to send someone over I told them I was staying with a friend so I was looked after.

That wasnt a lie, I was with Arizona and she was watching me. Oh god was she watching me with those blue eyes and that dimpled smile. I need to stop sex is what has gotten us into this in the first place.

I was now picking something sticky out of my tail via my little monster of a child. Nothing but Sofia's only teeth changed. Her only two teeth were now being joined by two sharper ones.

I let go of my tail and it slowly dropped down behind me as I watched Arizona laying on the floor next to Sofia, something she always did. But this time she seemed to be sleeping. Her blonde tail twitching slowly and it reminded me of the lioness that lay sleeping after gorging themselves on a meal, cubs jumping all over them.

"Hey." She growled lifting her head and looking at Sofia.

Sofia bit down on her hip.

I had to laugh when Sofia did a little grunt back at her.

"That's not funny Sofia that hurt mommy." I say when she started to laugh.

Arizona let out a grunt before sitting up taking Sofia in her arms she moved her over to her play pin and layed her down.

"Nap time for you." she said before leaving her alone

"SO who..."

I was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Arizona called walking to the door.

"It's Lauren."

Arizona ripped the door open and pulled her in.

"What the fuck is this?!" She growled pulling her tail around to show the two women.

"Oh no."

"Dont oh no me Lauren you need to tell me what the fuck is going on."

"This is My fault dont yell at her." The dark haired woman says.

"And who are you?" I asked

"Im Arizona's biological mother."

"SAY WHAT?!"

Well this is new I never got the chance to meet Arizona's parents. Her mother died when she was 12 and her father shortly after finding out about Sofia.

That thought made me sad, Sofia has no grandparents.

"Look lady clearly you have lost it so I won't get on your ass about that right now. As for you Lauren, what the hell is going on?" Arizona asked.

"The only way to explain is to start at the beginning. And while I do that I will take blood samples from you both to prove Bo is your monther. Do you have some one you can trust to take the samples to a hospital?"

"Me...Um yeah I have to call her." I say

It was the first time anyone had addressed me since the door opened.

"Calliope."

I turned from my bag to see Arizona walking over.

"I haven't said I love you today and I just wanted you to know that." She says before taking my head into her hands and kissing me softly.

#################################################################

Bo

That was her I was watching her the whole time as Arizona bitched about having to prove who her real mother was. And I have to say she is a looker and I'm not the only one who notices this.

Lauren did a double take when Arizona left to get something to drink and she was on the phone. She cocked her head at her and mouthed 'wow' as she took out her things.

But something about this woman felt familiar. Not the same feeling I get from Arizona but I know the for now my attention was locked on the adorable little girl that was in my arms, she had a family feeling so I knew that she was Arizona's child. I knew there was going to be a chance that Arizona would end up with a penis. Her father was a rare feral Egyptian Fae last of his kind, he looked alot like Lauren with brown eyes and blonde hair.

I had to kill him, he tried to kill me when he found out I was pregnant. Telling me that he enjoyed being the only one and that he will not die at the hands of his child.

I never knew what that meant until I asked Trick.

He told me the reason they are no longer around is because the feral king didn't want competition and spent centuries killing them all off in fear of someone taking his throne. It was also Trick's idea to hide Arizona among the humans in hopes that she wouldn't have any powers.

I knew I was wrong for doing it, it wasn't the best idea since I knew for a fact that she would be a succubus well half anyway and at some point her need to feed would take over and she wouldn't have anyone to help her.

Wrong.

Lauren was there from birth all the way to her 20's that was before I even knew her. She is so amazing that Im going to stand by her no matter what happens, I was such an idiot.

"The Morrigan." I say

"What about her Bo?" Lauren asked

I put Sofia back in her play pen stopping and smiling at the perfection that is my grandchild.

"Leanan Sidhe... your a seductress." I say to Callie

"I am no such thing." Callie says offended.

"I didn't mean it like that, Are you adopted?"

"Yes, I didn't always know that but my 'Father' gave me the papers a month ago.

Arizona's brow frowned as she lay on the table, Lauren was looking for the best way to remove the tail without putting them in a wheelchair.

"Your mother she's The Morrigan her name is Evony Fleurette Marquies. She's dark fae."

"How do you know this Bo?"

"Lauren, You can't tell me that this isn't Evony's daughter... look at her dark hair dark eyes. Her aura I know you see it because I

feel and see it."

"Bo..."

"Lauren you have powers from my baby now LOOK." I say

She rolled her eyes and looked at Callie, her eyes widen before they narrowed at her.

"What the fuck."

"OW LAUREN!" Arizona yelled when she pulled her tail.

"Sorry sorry."

She made her way over to Callie and started to look her over her.

"She's nothing like Massimo... she's beautiful." Lauren said

"She's perfect." She adds.

"Stop looking at me I don't like it." She said walking away.

"Callie, Do you know what a Valkyrie is?" Lauren asked

"Something with wings?" she asked

"Yes."

"I'm a Valkyrie." She says.

"How do you know that?" I ask

"Because I have something painful growing out my BACK!"

Lauren walked around her to see the beginnings of wings pushing through her skin.

"Son of a bitch...Come on Evony you just couldn't make this easy." Lauren says

"Calliope?"

Arizona got up and put the altered jeans back on and came rushing over.

"Don't touch me please don't it hurts." Callie says

We have seen Tamsin go through the same thing but we were not too sure that Callie was a Valkyrie. But she had big silver wings like Tamsin.

"Eh oh god what are these?"

Callie did a quick turn slapping me in the face and making Lauren duck down before the other wing could hit her.

"Calm down they will go away on there own."

"Tamsin What are you doing here?"asked

"Well it was to stop that from happening, but I really don't care and I have no clue why they keep sending me on these things." She says walking over spinning her knife between her fingers.

"Nice wings bigger then mine or most Valkyrie, you aren't a Valkyrie." She said

"Well if you know so much tell us what she is." Arizona snapped.

"She's a Valyfary Mother of all Valkyrie and Fairies, A myth until now."

"Wh...Dont bow to me stop." Callie says

But when she rached out to grab her Tamsin bowed her head.

"It is my honor to be your servant to do everything you ask of me I will do." Tamsin says.

"Don't..."

Before she could get the rest out a light shot from her and Arizona and started to pour into Tamsin. Out of of fear Callie pulled Arizona to her and wrapped those large wings around her and tucked her head down into Arizona's neck.

That didn't stop the light but after a short while it was over and after about thirty seconds the wings, that were now was as dark as Callie's hair, opened.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Arizona roared grabbing Tamsin up.

"Its my job that's why Oden will not be happy no Fae will be. There is nothing out there as powerful as the two of you. But for the first weeks your are weak and defenseless." she says.

" I can't work like this, Im a doctor I can.t just walk around with these hanging out my back." Callie says.

"They will go away, but you tail and teeth won't. I can remove the tail but I cant do anything about your teeth. They will grow back all of them will like a shark." Lauren says.

"Well cut away." Arizona says.

######################################################

Callie

"So they had you on antipsychotics for what?" Lauren asked

"I see things, strange things."

"Like what?" Bo asked

"I was 11 when I say what I thought was a man that turned into a werewolf. Then there was a woman that she turned in two women. Then, before when I was little, I had a little fariy that I would talk to. I thought I was just seeing things." I say.

My wings had long gone away and Arizona was now rubbing my sore back muscles as Lauren worked on removing my tail.

"So you have been on them since you were little." she stated.

"Yeah."

"Well those are real... the man you saw was a wolf shifter and the woman is a Gemini. And the Fairy was just a Fairy." Bo said

She was playing happly with Sofia making her eyes flash blue much like Arizona's did a few nights was looking out the window her blue eyes locked on something moving across the parking lot.

What the hell was up with the blue eyes? Lauren's eyes even flashed a light blue.

"Your eyes are red." Arizona says.

"What?" I blinked at her.

"One more In the Morrigan box." Bo says

"I want to meet this Morrigan person you are talking about." I say as I watched Arizona scratch at her head.

"You are about to have your chance because she is on her way up.

"This isn't what we need right now." Lauren said putting a bandage on my lower back.

"Im going to change I dont think I can deal with this right now."I say.

It was hard enough as it is to learn that my family wasn't my family because my fa...Carlos wanted to be vindictive. But seeing who They say is my mother is; that is just too much.

"I put Sofia in her room for her nap, Lauren is going to handle Evony." Arizona said softly pulling me into a hug.

"I dont know what to think Arizona, all my life I have thought I was broken that at some point that I was going to lose it and lose everything. And If I hadn't seen it myself I would think all this was some kind of story." I say.

"I feel the same way sweetie I just had a tail removed and I'm growing ears that are linked to my hearing."

I smiled mine had grown in while Lauren was working on Arizona so I undstood how she felt. They itched and hurt at the same time but there wasn't any thing we could do about it.

###############################################################

Happy little family

Evony

Fucking Bo Dennis how is this possible that her offspring would have a child with my daughter.I paid very well to take care of my child and look at what he let happen, Dont get me wrong she is perfect just like me and she has so much talent as a Doctor. If she wasn't my child she would make a perfect meal for me

"Will you please stop following me ?" Callie asked when she saw me.

"We need to talk."

"About what, about the fact that you gave me to those people or do you want to talk about my child's Mommy,Mother." She spit out making people look at us strangely

"I age very well." I say before turning back to her.

"Yes I want to talk about that."

"So you think we are going to be this happy little family now that you car to come around now?"

"Well..."

She cuts me off me of all people.

"Lets not forget the mess you, Bo, and Arizona made of the house because you had to come in guns blazing trying to reclaim something you gave up." Callie says.

I open my mouth to speak when a ball of Blonde hair came up.

"Calliope..."

###############################################################

Callie

"No I'm pissed off at you so you dont get to Calliope me." I say when Arizona walked over.

"But...

"NO...You and your mother and her and Tamsin ripped apart a whole penthouse. All with our child sleeping in the next room. I am so pissed off right now that I can kill you."

I turned and walked away leaving her standing watching me walk away.I know that this was hurting her but I dont know what to so with myself.

"Trouble in paradise." I hear Mark say to Arizona

I stopped and turned back to her and watched in horror as Mark punched her in the face. Her head snapped back before she looked at him.

"Fight back!" He yelled punching her again

This time she made eye contact with me after standing back pouring from her nose and mouth.

"Mark Stop!" I yelled

Why is there always people in the way when shit like this happens.

I reached them just as he grabed her crotch.

"Your just a freak of nature and its only a matt..."

"NO!"

Arizona punched him in the face sending him staggering grabbed her by the neck cocking her, with power that I have no clue where it came from she lifted her leg and her knee callided with his elbow and I heard the snap before a boot covered foot hit him in the chest sending him flying back into the plaster wall. She doubled over coughing and trying to suck in air.

"Arizona?" I ran over and looked her in the face.

Her face was red and I knew she couldn't breath, I could feel clawed at her neck before letting out a hard cough and a a large glob of blood came out her.

"Her tongue!" I yell

Derek was working with Mark as Meredith helped me with Arizona.

This is my fault all my fault, if I hadn't blown up and walked away Mark would have had a chance to bother her.

We rushed her to the ER, when Mark hit her he uppercut her and that made her bite her god they seem to retract during the day time hours.

"God this is a mess." Meredith said

Arizona let out a growl of pain before passing out.

We worked fast at sticthing her tongue back together before setting her up in a room.

"Is she ok?"

I turned to se Evony walking up.

"Like you care."

"I do as much as you like to think I not really sure why but I care." She said

I just looked at her before picking up the phone.

"Hey Lauren,can you meet me at the daycare." I say

I hung up when She gave a winded yes, I know what she was doing and all I can say is I always have strange timing when it comes to people and interupting there sex.

"Callie we need you in The OR." Derek said.

I openend my mouth to say no when Evony spoke up.

"Do you really think thats the best idea? I mean that man did just attack the mother of her child." Evony says

"Who are you?" Derek asks

"Don't worry about who she is I'm not doing it it Kim to do it." I say

"Callie..."

"Take it to the Chief Derek but I'm not going into that OR." I say before walking off.

What the hell is going on in my life? the woman that wanted to marry me days before is now laying in a hospital bed most likely hating me if shes awake. I have a woman I never seen before claiming to be my mother and she didnt look a day over my age. But then everything that has happen I am starting to believe anything is possible.

As I turned the corner I saw Lauren and Bo standing by the daycare door. Bo looked up at me before hanging her head.

"Thanks for coming, I need you to look after Sofia for the day."

"Where is Arizona?" Bo asked

"She got attacked by an ex friend and bit almost clean through her tongue So shes in a room passed out." I say.

"And the friend?" Lauren asked

"Mark will never think about attacking a housefly let alone a broke his elbow and kicked him into a wall." I say with a laugh.

Bo qickly huged me and put her hands on my head.

"Hey." I say pushing her backsap

"Your ears started to show." She said

I brushed hair over my ears before going to get Sofia and brung her out to them.

"I have to look in on Arizona, we will hang out later." I say handing Sofia's things over to Lauren.

The way Bo's brown eys light up when holding Sofia put a smile on my soft gentle puppy like eyes was the same as Arizona's and it was clear that the things that really mattered she got from Bo.I'm not going to lie Bo could charm the pants off anything, in short the woman was hot and Arizona got that from her.

"OK just take care of Arizona and we will see you later." Lauren says

################################################################

Arizona

When I woke I found that talking wasnt on my to do list my mouth was full of something, moving my tongue hurt and i could feel the bruising around my neck. I turned my head to try and find a clock and it felt like a drum solo was being played in my head.

"Ugh."

"Hey."

I turned to look at Callie slowly.

"Ay."

"I'm so sorry this is my fault, I shouldnt have walked away from you." Callie says.

"Mmmm"

I reached for her pen and she handed me something to write on.

'This isnt your fault Calliope Mark is the one that started it anything I shouldnt have let him get to me the way he did.'

She smiled at the words and took my hand in hers.

"I love you."

"ugh oo."

I grunt and try to swallow.

"Hold still and open your mouth." Callie says

I did as I was told all the while thinking about Bo, I could feel that she was my mother just something inside me wouldnt let me say she wasn't. Then I thought about Lauren, she has been my doctor for years and Bo fell for her or the fell for each other.

Like mother like daughter I guess.

"The tongue heals relatively fast, but since you bit almost clear through it we had to put stiches in it to keep it together." Callie says

I roll my eyes.

"Well you will be happy to know that You broke his elbow, so his career is over."

I gave her a look.

"I know you didnt want that to happen no one did but you had to protect yourself Arizona. He was going to choke you to death, you did nothing wrong."

I knew she was right I just felt bad that I just ended his life's career. It wasnt like he was a terrorist that I had to kill or they would kill someone.

"Sofia is at my place with Lauren Bo and Tamsin, you ready to go?" She asked.

Smile and sit up, it was time to go home to try and understand what is going on and why.

TBC

Next Post will take place years down the road with Sofia being 16


	4. Chapter 4

A New Life

I love Canada you can do any and everything here, unlike Seattle where you have so many rules and it's hard for someone my age to do anything. Here my friend aren't scared to hang out in the local skate park after 9pm. Hell I don't remember Seattle at all, I only know what I do from our visits to see moms old friends. Speaking of Moms they are going to kill me when I come stumbling in. I'm high as the moon and drunk off my ass all because I had the stupid idea that it would make me cooler.

Like I need that everyone loves me, but still they are going to kill me.

I trip over my own feet and a hand reaches out to catch me. It's Tamsin, she follows me every where I don't need to be and is always saving my ass. But I don't think she will this time she's pissed at me.

"Look kid I will not say anything about what happen tonight but you have to promise that you will stay out of trouble from this point on."

Blue eyes frowned at me.

"You're hot."

"Sofia focus, you have to stay out of trouble. If your moms find out about that kiss they will kill me."

"Why it's my fault I wanted to kiss you." I say.

"That doesn't matter, you are a kid and I don't want to die." She says.

Blue eyes frowned at me.

"Yea yea." I say and start walking again.

I have a big crush on Tamsin but that wasn't something I would tell my moms, Doesn't seem like she has a job outside of me. Well I'm sure she does she isn't always around me, and she has a nice collection of cars so she does something.

"They aren't home yet so you should go shower off that smell and get in bed." She says opening the door.

I turned to say sorry again but she slams the door.

"Your moms aren't home but I am." A pur of a voice says

"Gime Evony." I say smiling

I loved my grandma's and gime Evony, even if she hates mama Zona.

"Don't Gime Evony me, you're more trouble then your mother makes you out to be. What were you thinking?"

Every click of her heels made my head pound and she saw it.

"I don't know why I care, go clean up and get to bed before Arizona gets home." She says

I made my way through the house to my room and into my shower. I was really up shits creek.

Making quick work of showering I fell into bed sitting up long enough to swollow down the pills that was sitting on the table.

"A thank you would be nice."

I froze in the middle of placing the glass on the bedside table.

"Bobo?"

Everyone thought Bobo would be a push over with me, so did I when I was 4 and had my first major fit over some toy that seemed trival now. Bobo didn't let anything slide but I loved her.

"What were you thinking Sofia? And you pulled Tamsin into this and put Dyson in the hospital."

What?

"What? no I didn't, I havent seen the dog all day." I say

I hate Dyson always going after LoLo for being human.

"You went looking for him and you beat him up good. Sofia I know you love humans we all do but the drugs they do aren't good for Fea and what is good for Fea isnt good for humans."

"I don..."

"Humans have died tonight because of your idea of fun Sofia. We will talk more about this in the morning and I'm telling your moms." She said

Why won't people talk to me instead of walking out.

Callie

It was hell at the hospital they had to call in a specialist,ie Me, to try and find out what was going on. I knew what it was and how to stop it but I couldn't that meant putting all of the fae out in the open and I couldn't do that. I mean I know they fear me but I don't want to fuck up there lives to fix an issue my child made.

The Evony and other Fae leaders are going to want her head and I'll be damned if that happens. But there isn't anything stopping me from kicking her little ass.

"Thank you very much Dr. Torres, I know you did all you could. Most people would think of them as just junkies but you and Dr. Lewis tried and did more then most would." The woman says

She was Fea I could tell by the way she smells and how she kept her head bowed.

"You're welcome." Lauren says

She follows me out.

"How can she do this, how can Sofia steal from me from you?" I say once we are in the car.

Lauren was quiet.

"She doesn't need money while we have gone out of the way to give her a normal life, sent her to public schools and have modest things like she has asked for the life she has. She could always ask for money or get a job... Hell I leave my bag out she can take it from me if she wants." I say as we drove.

We made our way home and when I opened the door there was a boom of Arizona's voice

"Are you kidding me Tamsin?!"

"What happen now." I asked

"Oh our wayward child has pulled Tamsin into this by attacking her and mouth raping the pour woman...I was better when I thought it was her I could punch the shit out of her. But it was Sofia." Arizona says

"How do you know?" Lauren asked

"Her drunk friends used there phones to record the planned attack and emailed it to her."

She handed me the phone and I watched in horror as Sofia called Tamsin using that fact that she was drunk to get her to show up. Poor Tamsin didn't have a chance to get away from it, Sofia jumped right on her.

"On now I'm really pissed." I say hitting the end button

"In her room a room that has nothing but a bed." Arizona says

I made my way through the house to the room. I was shocked to see the door had been taken down gone was everything, walls bare desk empty.

"She even took the closet and bathroom door." I say shocked

"Mama, make her give me my things back."

She stomped her foot.

"Really? We didn't raise you to be a spoiled brat and you will not act like one. When did you think it was ok to steal from me or LoLo or at all?"

"Its not but..."

"There are no buts Sofia you killed 100 people you and your since Fae drugs solidify in human blood they turn into human staues and there is no proof of anything"

"What."

"Yes 100 Sofia you sold them to who?"

"I didn't...

"Who are you giving the drugs to SOFIA!"

She froze and so did I, I never yelled at her in my life.

"Some guy named Dylan; he's a senoir and always in the clubs."

I knod and turn to leave.

"I'm sorry."

"That's not going to change anything Sofia, I know you didn't mean to do anything but you know better. You know not to go in my home office or LoLo's you know not to touch anything when you come to my work office. How can I trust you now?" I ask before walking out.

I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep the laugh in, when Arizona said she just had a bed I didn't think she meant that. But that is all she had.

"Wife." I call as I rounded the corner

"Yeah?"

I stopped when I saw Arizona, she walked out our room with just baggy gym pants on and a sports bra T-shirt in hand.

"You didnt have to take her doors."I say.

"So Im a little extreme." She says going back into the room.

I followed her into the room I didn't want to ask this but it wouldn't go away.

"Do you think she's doing this because she has found out?"

Arizona stopped her movements.

"Please don't go back to that apartment ever."

"Calliope..."

"I know I told you to leave and I said some hurtful things but can't we go see someone and get some help?" I asked

I let Dyson put doubt into my head about my wife for months and then without warning he came to me with his proof. Picutrs of Arizona and some redhead at a restaraunt then outside at a cab huggin and one kiss.

That was enough to drive my anger to do something that I never thought I would do I went to get a drunk as I could, I didn't plan on sleeping with anyone but before I knew it I was being woken by a yelling Arizona pulling a young woman out the bed and shoving her out the door.

The agument that followed was one that brought on rain, thunder, and lighting. In the end I told Arizona to leave. It was worng to tell her Carlos was right so wrong and it kills me everyday. But I can't act as if I didn't see what I did. It was wrong to let Dyson fill my head with that bullshit. I let my anger get the best of me. While I didn't sleep with the girl I did bring her home. It was me that said those things me me me. And it was time for me to fix it.

"I just want my wife back, amd I know this isn't going to help but I really really need you." I say

I pulled my scrub top over my head and Arizona's eyes fall right to my girls.

"I will um...I will call...I will call tomorrow." she says

I kick the door close behind me and I'm attacked by a ball of blonde that was everywhere at once.

"Give me your hand." She whispered as she kissed my neck.

I watched as she took my right hand and shoved it in her pants. I never assumed Arizona is like any man and I had forgotten that's how long it really has been and when you have forgotten how your lover works its been too long.

"Oh fuuuuuck."

I felt hot walls close around my fingers and I nearly collapsed because of the pleasure.

"You're in control Calliope." she says starting a rocking motion on my hand.

I fell to the floor taking her pants and underwear with me, she hissed when I shoved her hard dick out the way.

"Sorry." I mumble.

I forget how sensitive it is normally and how sensitive it is when it is hard the way it is now . But what I wanted was just behind that and when my tongue came into contact with the hot ambrosia covered lips of my long lost wife I let out a deep moan. Looking up at her face I noticed her eyes were closed and her arms were out clawing at the wall that she was using to hold her up.

She was breathing heavier then normal and I had to stop out of fear that she was hurt.

"Arizona?"

A strange sound came from her body as it started to grow and shift, a action that was strange and new before she took on a completely human form.

when I stood finally she was a whole head taller than me. She had longer arms and legs and the abs that I loved so much was more definded . Fangs defined thick and sharp

"Oh god."

I shove her back until she falls onto the bed and I rip off the rest of my clothes. A shiver runs down my spine when I straddle her stomach and my clit slips over her abs.

"Dios mio Arizona maldito joder." I moan

" I take it you like this." She says turning her head and licking the palm of my hand.

"I love it."

I jumped when I felt something furry slip around my waist only to look down and see a thick blonde tail. It slowly unwrapped itself from around me and ran itself up my spine. I found myself leaning back into it as Arizona worked her thumb around my clit.

"Lift up."

Her voice had a growl to it but I did as she asked.

I felt the hot burn of her pushing into me, she moved slowly at first since it had been a few months for us both. But soon we had a strong rhythm going and I was bent over her looking dead into glowing blue eyes and I'm sure mine are red.

Something flashed across my face and I turn my head to see what it was before turning back to her. I should be more concerned that the moring sun was making its way into the sky but I wasn't.

I bent to kiss her and felt the pull of something I never felt, pulling back I saw a what looked like blue mist disapering into Arizona's mouth.

Both our movements became hard and jerky and Arizona tried to push me off her. I grabbed her hands and stopped all movement as I fought to pin her arms over her head.

Arizona's vains in her neck were popping and I could feel the jerking of her inside me as my wall quivered around her.

"You're going to cum inside me Arizona, no more late night calls, so I can get you off into your hand before you do the same to me. you're going to cum and I'm going to take it." I say.

"Uuuuughhhhhhh!" she growled.

She gave a few more thrust to get my orgasm going before she let go. I don't mean to be crass but it was like a waterhose, months of us being apart and no physical contact other then hugs and small kisses to throw Sofia off. Im sure it was hard for her to control herself and I was quite suprised when I felt it along with my own cum slipping down my thighs.

But it soon stopped and we lay there panting and looking into each others eyes.

"I've always loved you Calliope from the moment I laid eyes on you in that walkway outside Joe's. I would never do anything to fuck that up. I know Dyson had his hand in this just so he could try and slip his way into my bed with you." She said

"I know I'm sorry I dont know what I was thinking, but I want to go talk to someone about this." I say

"Then we will."

"Moms its time to get up I have to leave in an hour." Sofia called through the door.

"Ok let me get ready." I call back voice husky and dry from moaning all night.

Lucky for me it sounds just like my first thing in the morning voice.

"Ok Coffees on." Sofia called as she walked away.

"We are all types of dirty." Arizona says making me laugh.

Arizona

Callie had gone to drop Sofia and Kinzie off at school, Sofia has taking to being my little sister's best friend. While her aunt was a year younger then her the two were alway together. But Kinzie had taken a fall the other day and broke her wrist so she was zonked out on pain killers for the last few days maybe if that hadn't happen Sofia would have stayed out of trouble.

But we can't put all that on the 15 year old, Sofia knows right from wrong.

I on the other hand was waiting for My moms to get here so Lauren could tell me what the hell was going on. I was stuck between human and cat almost, I just had a very thick blonde tail that trailed behind me and the strong drive to mount Callie and fuck her til we both pass out then wake up and do the same thing.

The door open quickly to reveal Bo.

"Come on Arizona."

"What no" I say backing up.

"Arizona!"

I let out a hiss when Dyson appeared behind her and I went for him, but then there was a sharp pain in my arm and I turned to look at Bo.

"What the fuck mom." I ask before things went black.

When I woke I was in a room chained to a floor, pulling at thence I tried to get away but they didn't give.

"I'm so sorry Arizona, I knew this was coming and I spent years perfecting a metal that will contain you for a short while." Lauren says.

"What is going on?"

"Your going into heat you have reached a mature age for your kind and you will want to mate uncontrolably. Callie is equal to you and has the same stamina as you but you are the only thing that could kill her and the same goes for her."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you a succubus shifter and in this state with out someone looking after you people aren't safe." she says.

"I wouldn't."

"We all know you wouldn't Arizona but like Bo didn't you dont have control over your Succubus, something may I add was something we didn't think would show up like this."

" I..."

I was cut off when Kinzie bust through the door.

"Why aren't you in school?" Lauren asked

"Fia...School... "

"Calm down use your inhaler."

The young goth named after Bo's best friend took a deep breath through her inhaler.

"Dylan, he,s shooting up the school, I hid Sofia before jumping out the window." She said

"Mama Bo and Callie are hurt." She added.

Lauren turned back and looked at me her brown eyes full of fear.

"Let me go."

"I..."

"I'm the only one that a can get in."

"I dont have the ke..."

I pulled at the chains until I hard a satisfying snap and the chains went limp. I bit at the cuffs and ripped them off.

"Meet me there." I say before running out the door.

I was running as fast as I could and that pretty fast but the school was still 15 miles from Lauren and Bo's.

And just as the thought crossed my mind my body started to shift. Seeing an up coming fence I readied myself to climb it but by the time my feet hit the ground on the other side I had four paws.

' This is going to be embarissing when this is all over and I shift back.'

my legs moved me swiftly through the yards and down sidewalks. I only stumbled when I reached school grounds and shots rang out.

That got me spotted by a onlooker and they pointed me out to the cop who then tried to take a shot at me. On quick paws I jumped back and ran around to the back of the school where I smelled the window that Kinzie jumped out. Looking up at the 2nd story window I growled.

'Ok you have watched cats do this all the time. 1...2...3..up!'

It smelled like a war zone... it was one blood and gun smoke filled my nose.

"Ugh...Holy Fuck pain...big Cat big cat."

I looked to my left to see Sofia looking at me with wide eyes. The door flew open and some guy with gun looked around before his eyes landed on Sofia. At this point he didn't see me.

"You think Im going down for the drugs you are wrong you gave them to me."

"I didn't I gave you vitamin B you mixed it and you sold it not me Dylan." Sofia said pulling herself up right.

" I don't care what you gave me if Im going to die soo are you."

He took aim at her and before he could get a good aim I slapped him across the face.

"You think Im going to let you hurt anymore people?" I asked

I was bare foot and topless but i was cat from the waist down. Thank god. I dont need that part of me showing.

"What are you?"

"The last thing you will ever see."

He took off running and I gave a have assed chase enough to keep him in sight at all times but not enough to reach him. That was until he reached the stairs, i reached out and swiped his feet with my hand sinding him face first to the floor busting his nose.

when he rolled over I was crouched over him growling in his face. I was hungry and I wanted to rip out his throat and I was going to do just that.

"Arizona!"

At some point I had shifted back and was no longer human so that made it possible for me to put the crying boys neck in my mouth. The only thing that stopped me was the call of my wife, the only thing it seemed could get through to me.

I looked up to see her and Bo standing down at the other end of the hall.

"Come here."

I looked back at Dylan bening my head.

"I said come here!" Callie yelled

I gave a growl and turned to walk away I saw A Swat team standing not far behind her, guns ready. I saw a chain and collar and I gave her a what the hell look, or the best one an 11 foot long 130 kg siberian tiger like shifter could give.

Callie gave a small shrug and I walked over with my head down partly because Callie busted me and partly because I wanted them to see a submisive beast.

"Im sorry." Callie whispered as she put the collar around my neck with the help of Bo since her left arm was in a sling.

"I hope you have a permit for that thing." one cop said

"Ive never seen one that color before and with blue eyes. where did you get her?"

"I do and she was abandoned."

I love Callie she thinks so fast on her feet. We weren't allowed to leave just yet ,once we got outside people started to praise me as the hero cat wanting to pet me and hug on me, something I didn't like. I started to wonder why I hadn't shifted back but that was cut off when of crowd of teens came up.

"We just want to say thank you, if it wasn't for your pet we could all be dead."

I didn't mind them hugging on me it was the best I could let them do. But after an hour I started to feel antsy and started to walk in a small circle.

"We better get her back home, she's getting tired." Callie says

It wasn't a lie I am starting to get tired and hungry we made our way over to a van I didn't know we had and Bo opened the back door for me to get in

"Oh god." I say once we started moving

Shifting was a fast action but now I was naked and cold.

"Here is something to put on." Lauren

"Where Is Callie?" I asked

"She went to the hospital with Sofia. Sofia got shot in the thigh clean shot but they have to clean her up." Lauren said as I dressed

"I'm so tired and I hurt all over." I say

"That happens to most first time shifters, you will sleep for some hours when we get back" Bo says

Sleep who can sleep with all that is going on?

That was my thought until I got back to Lauren and Bo's, I fell right to sleep without any doubt or trouble.

Our little family is about to get...

Callie

After all the things that have happened, all the shit that has happened, in the past months I have to put up with this.

I'm not really sure what the hell I'm going to say to her I could do it today since we do have a therapy sesson in a hour. But then Arizona would kill me, what the fuck she's going to kill me anyway.

"You ready? We have to leave now or the office will start bugging me." Arizona says

I was quiet the whole ride there

"So..."

"Arizona I'm pregnant." I say without thinking

"What?"

Blue eyes looked at me with such hope that I wasn't joking.

"I'm pregnant, Lauren said it must have happen around the accident."

"I know when it happen." She says smiling

She gets off the couch and put her face in my stomach.

"A baby isnt going to fix whats wrong." The therapist says.

"It wasn't planned it just happen, she is my wife and I will have sex with her if I want." Arizona says

She was purring into my stomach the vibration tickling me and making me smile.

We spent the rest of the hour talking about the ups and downs of our relationship. Everything was good until she started talking about the baby.

And that's when Arizona got up and walked out.

"How dare she say that we are using our baby to fix our issues of jealousy. I didn't plan that, I wouldn't do that Calliope." Arizona says

"I know you didn't, but I want this child I don't care what that woman says." I say

"What you knew?" I question as Arizona gets out the car.

I watch her move around the car to my door.

"Yes I knew I smelled it all over you Calliope, We have been in Canada for 15 years you have never nested like you have started to." Arizona says

"So now I,m a bird." I say as we walked into the restarunt.

"No that's what Fae of our kind do, or so says Lauren. All the way up to a few weeks before the baby is due."

"And then?"

"Nothing you just don't do anything unless you feel you maybe in danger then you do like Bo did, you kick ass and then go back to having your baby." Arizona said holding out the chair for me.

I love how tall she is now it makes all the other women jealous, shes not that much taller than me, I'm 5'9 she has gone from 5'6 to 6'2. To most men thats normal but for them to run into a woman that tall makes them act strange. It doesn't help that Arizona loves her heels.

I smiled when she kissed my head before sitting. We have been taking more time for each other ever since our misunderstanding coming to an agreement that the hours we worked has alot to do with it. So 9 to 5 or no more than 10 hours a few times a week at the most. Now like always we are having lunch just the two of us, no kids no work just us.

I watched as she sat with her hands clasped in a fist with her chin resting on them.

"You know you were sitting just like that when I kissed you the first time." I say

"Was I really?" she asks before sitting back.

"Yes and that's the suit you had on."

Arizona looked down and away and I knew that meant she was thinking something that she had to tell me.

"What is it?"

"I love my job and it will always be there, I dont have to be there everyday for the compeny to run. I want you and Fia and the baby happy, but I am not happy in that office." Arizona says

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to run the school or open one...or do some thing. Spending hours in a office just isn't my thing and I thought it would be."

There was no doubt that Arizona is a active person she was as a kid teen adult and when I met her. That wasn't going to change and I wasn't going to change that if I did I would spend the better part of 400 to 2000 years or until the world ends trying to do so.

"I bit your mom."

Why did I say that that has nothing to do with what is going on now.

"What?"

"She asked, yesterday was her birthday and shes aging and we aren't.I want her around and If something should happen to her, Bo and Kinzie wouldn't live without her."

Arizona

I looked at her, I just gave her a long look to see if anything had changed. But she was the same as she always was I mean I could smell the difference but she was still the same.

"Mom."

Brown eyes looked up from a massive book that was on the counter top.

"Why aren't you at work?"

"Me and Calliope..."

"Calliope and I."

"Calliope and I had our therapist visit today."

"How did it go?"

I got on my knees and put my head in her lap, there was a moment of hesitation before I felt Lauren put her hands on my head.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to move back to the states thats my home and I miss it." I say

"How does Callie feel about it?" Lauren asked

"She's fine with it." I say

There was that smell again.

"Your Pregnant." I say

"Its not that easy for us Arizona."

" But it is and you are mom." I say then stand

"Another girl just like Callie...Why is that?"

"Why what?" Laruan asked

"I have girls, we plan on having two of each but I have a feeling thats not going to happen."

"You lack the Y chromosome how is it possible for you to have kids I dont know. If you were human I would say its inpossible if you lack that, but you are fae and fae are strange." She says and reaches up to tickle me behind the ear.

"HEY!"

I put my hands over my ears.

"I had to do it Bo asked me to do it." she says

"Why why would she ask you to do that?"

Lauren looked at me then gave a soft half smile.

"Because your gentle with me just like you are with Callie. It's a given with the girls but not so much now that they have gotten with Bo you flat out just push her around." She says

I give a horrified look.

"No Arizona not like that Bo gives just as good as she gets and if you hurt her she will say custom for you, Like your gentle with me and Callie because you hold us up you see us as the mothers of this family. While Bo is your birth mother she is a warrior a fighter just like you.

All those stories Bo told those are true she had to fight all her life. You have been fighting all your life too with your father then the normal bullies then you went into the Marines. All your life just like your mom. Bo is just as gentle with me and Callie because she sees us just like you do."

"So since you two don't fight we fight for you." I say

"Yes."

"Your just lazyyyyy OUCH!"

Lauren pulled my ear and instead of hitting her back I pulled her into a hug and started to poke at her side with my free hand.

"Stop stop, Im sorry." Lauren laughed

"Hey what are we doing in here?" Bo asked walking into the kitchen.

"Just having a moment." I say giving Lauren a kiss on her head

I walked past Bo and gave her a kiss on her head before leaving.

The move back to Seattle wasn't long or hard I was just sad I had to leave Bo and Lauren. Kinzie cried and so did Sofia, but I promised that we would have them over after the baby is born. But once we got to the new house Sofia went for a walk around the neighborhood .

Sofia

A baby Moms are having another baby and I guess I would be pissed off. But I really want a sister and I dont have a right to complain about anything after what I did, I'm still on punishment for that.

But if you ask me its all good I don't know what I was thinking but thats all over now. We are back in Mama's home town as she calls it and suprisingly I'm happy. A girl couldn't ask for anything more.

As I turn the corner I see Moms in the front yard of the house. Mom was putting in a new mail box while Mama watched.

I really do have a perfect life and I promise myself that I will never take that for granted again.

The End

It started with Sofia walking home and it ends with her walking home.

I have to stop right here because I dont know where to go from here. I don't want to fuck up a good thing so it's time to move on to the next story. I hope y'all enjoyed this story and the next one to come.

I really do Have a perfect life and I promise myself that I will never take that forgranted again.

The End

It started with Sofia walking home and it ends with her walking home.

I have to stop right here because I dont know where to go from here. I want to fuck up a good thing so its time to move on to the next storie. I hope y'all enjoyed this story and the next one to come.


End file.
